Lost
by bleach.and.ink
Summary: My first fic at all. Giles disappeared and the gang is searching with an unexpected visitor. I hope for reviews!!!


DISCLAMER: these are not my characters, they belong to joss wedon (i can't spell) and the rest of the buffy company. THEY ARE NOT MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Buffy gazed into Angel's passionate eyes. They were held each other tight in a loving embrace and kissed passionately. He whispered 'I love you' softly into her ear. 'Me too.' she said back. Far away she could hear a loud beeping. Slowly it grew louder.   
  
"Damn!" Buffy screamed. "That was a great dream. I hate school!".  
  
Slowly she maneuvered out of bed and grabbed walked to the bathroom. As she turned on the water for the shower she heard her mom walking around.   
  
'Mom didn't like him much anyways. It's better this way anyways. I just miss him so much. His touch and eyes.' Buffy thought outloud as she threw her clothes in the corner of the bathroom.   
  
Meanwhile, Ms. Summers was making some coffee downstairs and sorting out some things that were bothering her.   
  
'Buffy will be leaving me to go off back to the dorm and college, and this whole slayer thing seems to be more stress than she should have. Plus I need to get a good paying job in order to help pay for a college tuition. I wish John hadn't left us, oh well. We can deal with it. We have. And what about this Riley boy, he seems nice enough, but so did Angel' She thought aloud.   
  
"Oh, hi honey! Want some breakfast? We have waffles." Joyce said as Buffy walked in to the kitchen dressed.   
  
"No, I need something quick, gotta meet Giles in the library early this morning for some stuff, and college help work. He said slayer stuff can hold until tonight. Oooo toast, yum. Well I gotta run, talk to you later." Buffy grabbed her book bag and some her slayer supply bag.   
  
"Be careful! I love you!" Joyce called out the door.   
  
"Love you too Mom!" Buffy called as she pulled her car out of the driveway.   
  
'Boy has she grown up. Just the other day she was barely crawling.' Ms. Summers thought as she went back to reading the paper and cleaning the kitchen up.  
  
  
  
"Hey Giles. What's new?" Buffy asked as she walked into the library. "Where is everyone? Am I first? Giles? Where are you?"   
  
She walked nervously around the library. A muffled sound came from within Giles' office. "Hey, that wasn't....Oh my God! What the hell?"   
  
On the floor of the office Buffy found Willow, Xander, and Angel tied up and gagged. Quickly Buffy untied them and walked them into the library.   
  
"What happened? Where's Giles? Why are you here?" so many questions buzzed through Buffy's head she felt like she was spinning.   
  
"Calm down, just calm down first" Willow said. "A lot of things happened. Hopefully we can figure them out. I'm so scared." Willow cried and hugged Buffy really tightly.   
  
"OK. Will. I kinda figured out your scared. But what happened?" Buffy started in commandingly.   
  
"Well it all kind of started twenty minutes ago." Xander started in. "We were all sitting here looking up information on Sunnydale College. Then Dead Boy here walked in." Angel glared at Xander, and an old jealousy broke out between both of them.   
  
"Boys, calm down. Xander, shut up or continue, please?!?"   
  
"Fine. He showed up and was kinda like, Where's Giles? and we were all looking at him like he was mad. Giles was right at the end of the table. So D..Angel was telling him something. You tell her." Xander commented to Angel.   
  
"OK. So I told him, I was coming down to visit Buffy and tell her something. When I was pulling into the school parking lot I saw some zombie's and a dragana leading them along. They were all chanting 'Giles, we must have you' and it didn't look good so I ran in here and told Giles that. Nothing else. We had about five minutes and then the ugly guys busted into the school and then," Angel caught his breath and looked at Buffy then away.   
  
"And then, we were beat down and about ready to have our brains sucked out when the dragana or whatever it was told the zombie's they had who they needed and to leave us alone. Then they just left. Weird." Xander finished the story and glared at Angel.   
  
"Do you guys know where they went, even might have gone? C'mon we need clues." Buffy said splitting up the two boys.   
  
"One of the Zombie's was talking about underground, like the sewers or something. I can't remember anything. If only I hadn't thought it was a bogus story...." Willow trailed off sobbing.   
  
"OK. Will, hold yourself together. Can you get me a map of the sewers? The sooner the better and the quicker we find Giles. C'mon you can do it." Buffy helped Willow up to a computer and Willow started typing.   
  
"Umm, is there something we can do? Anything?" Angel asked Buffy.   
  
"You can start by telling me what you needed to tell me." Buffy replied.   
  
"Can we talk in a more private place? Please?" Angel led Buffy into a row of shelves in the library. "Listen, I need to tell you something really important, and promise not to go all freaky on me." Angel whispered.   
  
"I promise." Buffy said solemnly.   
  
  
  
"Are you listening?" Angel looked into Buffy's eyes.   
  
"Yeah, you can continue." Buffy said back acknowledging him.   
  
"Let's just talk later. There is to much on your mind. Can I do anything? Pack something or anything?" Angel asked as he followed Buffy out from behind the shelves.   
  
"Just the regular stuff. Found anything girl?" Buffy walked over behind Willow.   
  
"Yeah, a detailed map of all the sewer under the city. Nothing left out. I'm printing it out." Willow got up and walked over to the printer.   
  
"Well weirder stuff has happened. You all do know that right?" Angel looked at them all rushing around.   
  
"Yeah but not as bizarre as this. I mean, when was the last time we saw a dragana that didn't want to kill us. Just take one of us?" Xander smartly replied.   
  
"Xander. Go get together some stuff. I need to make a quick call. Be right back." Buffy yelled as she ran out the door into the hallway.   
  
She had a strange feeling walking through the halls of a new and unfamiliar school. It felt like just yesterday she was meeting willow and Xander for classes and practicing skills. This was a new building now. Over the course of a few hours the old school was ripped apart by the mayor. who wasn't so easily destroyed as most might had hoped. But she needed to make a quick call but didn't have the slightest clue where to find the phone. it was like this place that was so close was now so distant to her. Finally she found one and dialed a number so close to her heart.   
  
Meanwhile, Willow was busy putting together the sheets of paper that were to be a map of the sewer. She was also trying to think of spells she could have handy that might be of some use against the evils that laid below. A dragana was a rare enemy that they hadn't faced before but had heard a lot about from Giles. If only he were here right now she wouldn't have felt so alone. Giles was one of the only older person Willow felt comfortable talking to and he believed in her at all times which for her was a saving grace. She watched space until Angel interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Will, you almost done? We are gonna need to leave soon." She looked up at him.   
  
To her he didn't look so evil and destructive but she also wasn't thinking like Willow today.   
  
"Oh, yeah. I want to come with you guys. I think I may have some spells that would be helpful. We all can go." Willow didn't feel Buffy was safe going with Angel by herself, they all knew what he was capable of and she didn't want to risk it.   
  
"Yo, Dead...I mean Angel, I've got stakes, holy water, crosses, candles, flares, charges, matches, gum, food, munchies, swords, and some other stuff, anything else you think we..."   
  
"Yeah Xander, what about a book or two on zombies and draganas." Buffy interrupted. "I think we better do some research before we go do anything. And I'm saying that so I think we should. Let's see. Where has Giles stored his books on weird stuff? New school, new storage." Buffy went into Giles' office and found a jackpot of books on weird and unusual creatures.   
  
"Remember, dead walking and fire torch breathing." Xander commented.  
after looking through books for at least an hour Xander started getting anxious.   
  
"When can we go out and kick some bad guy butt?" he thought aloud. Just then the gang heard footsteps in the hallway.   
  
"Uhhhh, I didn't mean literally." he screeched.   
  
"I'm scared" Willow said quietly. The door creaked open and they all froze.   
  
  
  
Riley walked in and they greeted him with a huge sigh of relief.   
  
"What's up? You all look like you've seen a ghost or something." Riley said totally oblivious to what had taken place a few hours earlier.   
  
"You don't know? We were attacked by a dragana and a band of zombies. Giles was taken and we gotta get him back. I assumed Buffy called you." Xander took charge and informed Riley of the situation.   
  
"Ummm. OK. Oh, Hi. And you must be....?" Riley looked at Angel closely.   
  
"I'm Angel. Nice to meet you too." Angel stood up and introduced himself.   
  
"Ahhh...but, are you good now? Yeah of course you are. Silly me." Riley said a little petrified.   
  
"Anyways. I think we better head out before it gets later in the day." Angel said.   
  
"But Angel, you can't go out in the sunlight, you'll die." Buffy said matter of factly.   
  
"Giles built in an entrance to the sewer in his office. All we have to do is move the bookcase." Willow said proudly without much hesitation.   
  
When was Angel going to tell her his little secret anyways? She new but couldn't get herself to tell Buffy. That was Angel's job.   
  
"Let's get going. C'mon Buff." Riley led the gang into Giles' office.   
  
"Let's go guys. Last one in is a dead guy!" Xander said as he ran past them.   
  
  
  
"EEEEWWWW!!!! Rats!!!" Willow squeaked as she stepped on a furry little tail.   
  
The Scooby gang had been in the sewer system for at least an hour and had had no luck in finding Giles.   
  
"Maybe if we split up. We could you know, cover more ground." Riley said as he slid his arm around Buffy's waist.   
  
"Sure. You and I can go together. Buffy and Xander and Willow can go together. We'll meet up in about 2-3 hours right back here." Angel said as he started down a long stretch of pipe.   
  
"OK. See you guys later" Xander was happy to be rid of them.   
  
They both always seemed to show up when there was trouble. Which was good but also bad. They both also liked Buffy, on which he still had a crush.   
  
"Hold on. We need a set time. 2 or 3 hours? Which one?" Buffy yelled down the pipe to the to bulky shadows who were Angel and Riley.   
  
"Two!" Riley shouted back.   
  
"Well, let's get going." Buffy said as she started down another section of the pipe.   
"WAIT!!!" Willow yelped again.   
  
"What now? More rats?" Buffy joked.   
  
"No. Hear the sound of the running water. Follow that and it will lead us to someplace. I read that draganas live on fresh water, the water flowing should be fresh." Willow said in a hushed voice.   
  
"I love your brain." Buffy said and gave her friend a huge hug.  
  
"So Riley, how'd you get to know Buffy?" Angel shattered the uncomfortable silence between him and his hunting companion.   
  
"Well it's a long story and I don't really want to tell it. Maybe later." Riley complained.   
  
"OK. I just wanted your side, Buffy told me how but, it's OK." Angel said starting the silence once again.   
  
"Just one thing Angel. Did you ever really love Buffy? or were you just using her to get on the inside?" Riley accused.   
  
"Interesting question. I would love to flatter you and say I was just using her but I loved her, and still do. But it seems as though she's yours now. Just be careful. She can be a stake in the heart." Angel laughed at his feeble attempt of a joke.   
  
"Well thanks buddy." Riley said. He felt safe but the words 'I still love her' hung in the air over them like the smog hangs over New York City.   
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Xander was leading the two girls through the sewer.   
  
"How'd we end up with the smelly and disgusting pipes? Agh, more dead things!" Xander complained.   
  
"Oh just shut up. All your doing is complaining. Watch out! Vamp!" Buffy scowled and threw a stake at the dark vampire hidden in the shadows.   
  
"You'll never find him" the shadow screamed and it exploded into ashes.   
  
"Hmmmm. Seems like we're getting closer." Willow observed.   
  
  
  
The silence hung between them and didn't promote much conversation. Soon the silence was once again broken.   
  
"Well, we haven't gotten very far. Hold on do you hear those footsteps?" Riley interrupted.   
  
"They aren't shuffling footsteps, because those would belong to zombie's. Maybe their the others maybe they found something. C'mon let's go." Angel called as he hurried his footsteps.   
  
"Shhhh. It might also be a vampire. Stake?!?" Riley jogged ahead and stopped his companion at a corner.   
  
"I'll go first. Not much can hurt me. I'll be right back." Angel said as he held Riley back.   
"No Mr. Hero. Let me do something." Riley pushed Angel down and went ahead.   
  
"Don't forget this." Angel tossed a stake to Riley.   
  
It reminded him of Mr. Pointy, Buffy's partner in crime. He wondered if she still had him. He made a mental note to ask her later. Just then Angel heard the shriek of a dying vampire and knew the footsteps weren't of the rest of the gang.   
  
"Got her. She said you won't ever find him. Or something like that. Must be getting close. Then she said something on how her partner was killed by the slayer. Of course, she's dust now. Shall we continue?" Riley said brushing some dust off his sleeve.   
  
  
  
"Angel!!!! Where have you buys been? We already dusted a vamp. What about you guys?" Xander greeted his fellow male friends who were both very surprised with the acknowledgement.   
  
"We got a vamp too. Pretty easy if you ask me. They must be deeper into this place." Riley commented as he walked over to Buffy.   
  
"I think we should stay together and explore. I found some good looking hiding places down here. I think we should check them out." Willow interrupted Riley's path and headed to show Buffy.   
  
"Ok. Let's get walking." Buffy said and started on her way.  
  



End file.
